Inside In The Dark
by shadow the centinel
Summary: si tu vida se viene abajo que arias , es un poder una bendicion o una maldicion , y si encontras alguien a quien amar que estarias dispuesto a aser por salvarla , que estarias dispuesto a perder , que elejirias tu vida o su amor
1. Cap 1 : trinidad

CAPITULO 1: TRINIDAD

- saves para una leyenda entre los G.U.N esperaba mayor reto shadow o es que sin tus preciados anillos solo dependes de tus armas como si pudieras matarme con esto

- no me subestimes traidor o ya olvidaste la regla básica entre la elite ?

- como si un manual te pudiera salvar déjame adivinar …. O ya se regla #43 no demostrarle miedo al oponente shad yo soy el miedo mismo

-no idiota me refiero a la regla de oro ….. Trabaja en equipo

- si y donde esta tu preciado equipo ,el equidna esta muerto ,la murciélago solo esta llorándole , el erizo azul esta clavado en la pared, la erizo rosa trata de sacarlo , el erizo platead destruido y la gata lila desconectada por lo que ha visto … estas solo perdedor

- para ser el mejor de todos … olvidaste confiar en los demás - dice con poca vida mientras se levanta con esfuerzo

- y tu me enseñaras como confiar y proteger a mis hombres como no, pudiste salvar a la humano y a la tonta equidna …. Dijo por que aquí ya ay dejavu

- CALLATEEEEE

- eres mio hermano …. - pensó con toda su malicia mientras preparaba su cuchillo y se alistaba para acabar con el único capas de pararle da la estocada y lo atraviesa pero ….. No fue a el …

_Dos semanas antes _

- blaze arriba cariño vamos se ase tarde

- ah por favor cinco minutitos mas- dice mientras se talla los ojos

- blazeeee arriba que es nuestro primer día en la prepa vamos bella durmiente - escucho como una voz le grita justo al lado de ella

- Amy tengo una alarma y además vainilla siempre me despierta antes de que suene crees que llegaríamos tarde aunque quisiera - dijo ya casi como matándola con la mirada

- upss lo siento pero es que es primer día debemos dar una buena impresión - dijo mientras se arreglaba su cabello

- suenas casi como mi padre no serás su hija - dijo con la mirada baja

- ooo… blaze tu padre te ama y el es lo mas cercano que tendré a uno

- si en verdad me amara por que nunca salgo o por que solo me arregla citas con chicos ricos pero idiotas y engreídos - dijo ya molesta

- bueno ten encuenta es el presidente del país el quiere que tengas éxito en la vida

- mas bien quiere mas poder del que puede manejar - dijo mientras se levantaba

- tal vez pero como te las arreglaste para que nos metiera en una preparatoria publica

- como promoción de su campaña de reelección quiere que vean que la escuelas publicas son igual de buenas que las privadas

- ya veo per…

- blaze, amy ya bajen que se les va aser tarde niñas -

Ambas- si vainilla

- ok blaze te dejo cambiarte baja pronto que debemos ver a que hora el chofer de tu papa nos llama para salir

Ok - dijo mientras su compañera salía

Blaze siempre a sido una chica hermosa pero su carácter independiente le impedía conocer gente nueva era casi como un repelente pero claro ella no salía mucho mas que para acompañar a su padre a sus largos viajes políticos pero siempre contaba con amy, su mejor amiga , vainilla una conejita hermosa que la cuida desde sus tres años y es lo mas cercano a una madre que jamás tendrá y su hija crema una conejita pequeña de seis años es como su hermana menor ellas son su familia pero siempre a querido conocer alguien que la ame por lo que es no por lo que tiene pero su posición social no es lo único que le impide conocer a ese alguien especial

- a bueno hora de cambiarme - dijo viendo el espejo se quito se bata y se baño en agua caliente te prepara para su primer día de clase que mas bien es su primera vez en el mundo exterior

Baja sus escaleras y se prepara para ir a desayunar lo que vainilla le preparo antes ve un florero con una rosa muy hermosa y se dijo a si misma " hoy será un buen día " dicho eso bajo a desayunar

_En otra parte alejada de su mansión un joven erizo se prepara para su primer día de clase _

- bien silver recuerda has avanzado mucho no te alteres y mantén el control tu eres el que domina no el dominado - se dacia a si mismo mientras se veía en el espejo

- hora de irme ye casi es hora … a clara mama no me he despedido

Corre a una ventan cerrada y observa una foto de una erizo plateada en su marco muy cuidado coloca una flor como todos los días y se retira

- adiós mama volveré pronto - le grito a la fotografía

- a que raro -dice mientras observa como las rosas de su jardín brillan con fuerza con el sol

-se ven hermosas … me llevare una para la suerte - dijo con una sonrisa

_Muy legos de ahí un equidna discute con una murciélago muy sexy sobre los temas diarios_

- que si - dice muy feliz

- que no - grita imponentemente

- ya supéralo el que estemos en el mismo equipo no quiere decir que cada misión con tigo sea una cita además tu único amor son las joyas

- bueno una chica debe encontrar un pasatiempo

- YA BASTE - escucharon venir de atrás

- los llame para encomendarles un trabajo no para que traten los problemas de su relación intima

Si jefe - dijo la murciélago

Si gene… - paro el comentario y rápidamente se exalto - que somos compañeras y nada mas general !

- no lo párese - se escucha desde un rincón de la habitación

Ambos - shadow…

- encantado de volver a verlos chicos - dice sarcásticamente

- uy no has cambiado nada cierto - dice la murciélago con los ojos encantados en volver a ver a su amigo

Claro y me imagino que tu igual he rouge - dice mientras la ve de con desinterés

Mientras tanto en la mente del equidna - shadow que ases aquí maldito idiota - se disponía a hablar

Jefe que quer…. - pero fue interrumpido

Que necesita general - dice shadow sin mirar y sin dejar de hablar a su camarada

Agentes - dice serio el general- ase cuarenta y ocho horas se reporto una anomalía en green hill enviamos al agente espío a investigar el suceso …. Se le reporto muerto por agentes locales ase ya cuatro horas

Espío - dijo levemente rouge - que le ocurrió

- no lo sabemos solo averiguamos que logro descubrir indicios de una conspiración contra el país y su actual presidente

- y eso que diario ay golpes de estado en el país que la DEA se encargue eso no nos corresponde - dice shadow fríamente

Esto es diferente en su ultimo informe espío envío esto

Reproduce un video - aquí el agente espío - grita jadeando y muy angustiado- si me reciben el volvió su objetivo es el presidente y su hija deben…..

- eso es todo - dice con la mirada baja

Que quiere que hagamos general - dice rouge

-Vigilar a la hija del presidente solo por si algo ocurre tu estarás a cargo shadow

- que no la pienso aser de niñera - dice casi furioso

- o si lo Haras es una orden agente

- hmph …. Por que debe…..

- muy bien todo su equipo esta en el arsenal vallan por el …. Y agentes tengan cuidado sea quien sea mato a espío y eso a alarmado a muchos del alto mando

El equidna y la murciélago - si señor - salen de la habitación

Shadow se acerca al general y le reclama con mucha furia - por que me elige para este trabajo y peor aun por que en el mismo equipo que knuckles - dice con su típico carácter directo

- agente .. Shadow - le dice calmado - ya han pasado cinco años ha estas alturas ya deberían ambos superarlo ustedes seis eran el mejor equipo de toda la agencia no pueden culparse todo el tiempo - dice con mucha tristeza en su cara - también las echo de menos Shadow pero estar por tu cuenta para encontrarlo solo te perjudicara mucho hijo

- yo era un simple crío en aquellos momentos y no comprendía lo que tenia que hacer ni como enfrentarme a lo inimaginable fue mi inexperiencia y mediocridad lo que me las arrebato .. Tanto a mi como a el - dice casi derramando una lagrima

- shadow en este trabajo siempre abra bajas no te puedes permitir sentir emociones negativas o comprometerás a tu equipo

- Por eso mismo por que me empareja con ellos

- necesitan un líder en el cual poder confiar tu eres ese líder shadow ellos confían en ti solo te pregunto ¿ tu confías en ti agente ?

- esta bien solo una pregunta mas antes de irme señor ….

- cual …

- como esta el esta bien - dice con la mirada perdida y una voz tranquila

- se encuentra perfectamente bien de echo hoy empieza su preparatoria con la beca que le conseguiste no tendrá problemas - dice muy alegre pero muy disimulado

- bien por favor manténgalo en vigilancia ok no quiero perderlo a el tanbien

- descuida shadow tu hermano estará a salvo pero ya que vas a cumplir tu misión quizás quieras verlo

- NO el debe estar apartado de mi y yo de el es la única familia que me queda para el debo seguir muerto y punto además ¿ donde se supone que debo ir o donde debo buscar a la cría ?

- Crisis city … vuelves a casa shadow por favor agente te necesito con la mente clara no te distraigas

- muy bien señor me retiro - sale de la habitación

- diablos …. Como ha pasado el tiempo - saca una foto de su escritorio y la observa con nostalgia - maría por que involucre en este mundo hija ….. Ojala donde estés me perdones - derrama un par de lagrimas y rápidamente vuelve en si - bien veamos como sigue su estado de salud y control - oprime un botón de su escritorio - morí tráeme los últimos informes de el equipo bravo

- el que vigila a silver the hedgehog - se escucha por el aparato

- si

- ok señor van para allá

- tengo una extraña sensación ese chico se va a involucrar estoy seguro espero que shadow este bien .


	2. Cap 2 : amores nuevos, dolores mutuos

_**Cap.2 amores nuevos , dolores mutuos **_

_- _recuerdas cuando nos conocimos - dice una voz muy suave y tierna

- claro fue en febrero, el 14 para ser exacto en este mismo parque , je quien diría que el día que mas odie se volvió mi favorito -

- y pensar que mi hermano dijo que tu me harías daño, el es bueno , pero tu lo eres mas

- claro que no - dice un poco alegre con un sonrojar muy bajo

- bueno … lo eres para mi , y pensar que creí que seguir a mi hermano y unirme al equipo de scourge solo para no sentirme sola , contigo encontré la felicidad que tanto busque - dice con una sonrisa típica de ella

- mientras ella seguía recordando se inclina su amante y le toma la mano con total seguridad - Tikal ….. me harías el honor de ser mi esposa - dijo mientras le mostraba un anillo que según el era digno de ella

- Sha…. Shadow ….. Pero claro que si - dice mientras se cubre la boca un poco con su puño , para luego abalanzarse sobre el y caer en ese pasto tan suave en aquel parque que había unido sus vidas

Por primera vez en sus vidas ambos se sentían complementados llenos y alegres en eso el erizo se le acerca a su oído y le dice las palabras mas peligrosas que pudo decir - tikal te juro que siempre te cuidare , no sufrirás nunca y tratare de hacerte la equidna mas feliz que puedas ser - esas palabras causaron un latir intenso en su amada que el sentía pues estaba abajo de ella

- shadow contigo no puedo ser mas feliz , pero dime que haremos con nuestro trabajo …. Crees que knuckles y los demás nos dejaran ir tan fácil - dice un poco preocupada

- deberán hacerlo no soy su perro y cuando se enteren de nuestra boda se les olvidara el asunto - dijo muy confiado de su respuesta

Si .. Si tienes razón pero oye quien serán nuestros invitados y tus padrinos y mis damas de honor - cambiando de una faceta a otra una actitud que ella nunca mostró pero a el jamás lo molesto pues el sabe que es su felicidad en desborde

- tranquila amor … pues mis padrinos serán a fuerza tu hermano , espío el no me fallara y obviamente el imbecil de scourge - dice muy feliz de unir a sus amigos al mejor día de su vida

- esta bien creo que rouge estará disponible , oye crees que maria quisiera ser mi dama

- bromeas, le encantara en fin en cuenta somos como hermanos …. hermana - dijo con un cambio radical de carácter

- shadow … tranquilo el estará bien, sabes deberíamos traerlo con nosotros se que estará feliz de verte

- quizás pero primero demos la noticia ok

- bien - dijo mientras se preparaba para pararse ,cuando sintió un jalon de su brazo

- crees que te vas a parar así de fácil ….. A cambio de ese anillo te va a costar un beso

- sonrojada de par en par - mmm… y dígame señor negociador será uno largo o corto - mientras se acerca a el lentamente

- depende de cuanto aire tengamos -

Ambos se acercan al otro para demostrarse el uno al otro cuanto se aman - te quiero - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de besarlo con fuerza …

- SHADOW DESPIERTA DORMILON - escucho como una voz le grita para alejarlo del momento mas alegra que pudo recordar

- que diablos quieres rouge ! - dice con un tomo súbitamente molesto

- ya estamos en frente de la residencia del gobernador , así que levanta tu humanidad y ordena algo , señor - con tono muy serio y sarcástico a la vez

- esta bien ¿ y knuckles donde esta ?

- adelante dormido

- así que tu estuviste de guardia toda la noche , esa era labor de knuckles

No tuya - dice con tono molesto

- yo se lo cambie el merecía descansar , lleva días de insomnio estoy algo preocupa - dijo con mirada baja

- sigues cuidándolo como a un niño … que aun no te lo propone ? - dice con su típico tono serio

- no … dudo que lo haga, después de todo desde … lo tuyo y tikal no a mencionado nada de eso asta creo que desea apartarme de el

- no lo dejes - le dijo con tono especial en el como si fuera una petición

- ha? de que hablas yo no lo dejare …. No como otros

- no podía simplemente quedarme y darle la cara , no después de romper la promesa mas importante de mi vida , y se que me odia ….. No lo culpo

- shadow tu y el han cargado con eso estos años no te puedes culpar siempre

- lo se , pero … perdí mas que una compañera perdí a mi …

- ambos callan pues oyen unos gruñidos provinentes de delante de ellos - amm no tikal … no te llevare al parque ….. Ese perro seguirá ahí mañana ….. Bueno esta bien te lo comprare ….. no, no te llevare a caballo, te traje así…

- increíble pero asta en sus sueños la recuerda - le dice a shadow algo triste

- lo comprendo muy bien

- atento shadow ahí movimiento - le dice a su compañero

- despierta a knuckles , yo me encargo de vigilar - dice mientras observa a la ventana

- HEY CABEZA DE NUDILLO , DESPIERTA

- !rouge si me necesitas basta con dec…..

- knuckles espabila ahora el objetivo se nueve

- de acuerdo …. Señor - dice casi entre dientes

- rouge prepara el equipo , knuckles vigila los alrededores en caso de peligro cercano

- ambos - de acuerdo

10 minutos antes residencia del gobernador

- de acuerdo amy , dime por que hay un perfume en mi uniforme que huele al jardín de vainilla

- ay niña no entiendo , quieres conocer a alguien y no te pones lista para tal caso , sabes empiezo a pensar que no es culpa de tu padre que no encontrar galán - dijo con una mirada de burla

- amy …. Déjala tranquila, y tu blaze no te preocupes en ti hay mas belleza de lo que crees - le lanza una sonrisa maternal , la única que conoce - y te aseguro que el chico ideal ya aparecerá solo ten paciencia

- si vainilla y gracias pero el que amy me ayude creo que traerá mas problemas de los que puedo controlar - dice con su carácter serio

- muy bien niñas el chofer me dijo que salen en tres minutos, así que coman pronto

- si

- de acuerdo

3 minutos después

- señoritas buenos días , señorita blaze ya es hora de partir tiene todo listo - les pregunta su chofer

- ay mis niñas , cuídense por favor blaze cuida a amy , y amy no dejes a un chico en coma por molestarte ok - les dice a las dos como solo ella sabe

- ok - le dicen ambas , le dan un abrazo y beso y se suben a la limosina

- blaze en serio crees que sea buena idea , que estudies en una escuela publica , dijo no se de que tramen los chicos de hay, y si te quieren robar o peor aun secuestrar

- amy ten encuenta esta es mi oportunidad de ver el mundo tal y como es y no desde la tele de la sala , además quien se atrevería a tocarme , ni en el kinder me querían de compañera de equipo

- ok linda pero enserio crees que ver el mundo "real" sea lo que te falta estaré a tu lado , y además ambas buscaremos a nuestro príncipe azul

- tu búscalo yo en lo personal solo iré a estudiar, digo según vainilla todo ocurre a su tiempo

- amiga el amor no espera créeme te vas a enamorar no lo dudes - le dijo mientras le sonríe

A unas cuantas cuadras de la preparatoria un zorro de dos colas espera impaciente la llegada de sus amigos

- por que siempre llegan tarde - dice al reloj como si le fuera a responder

- no tengo idea - oye a la cercanía - ya sabes la puntualidad no es lo suyo

- a sonic que ases ay arriba … espera cuando llegaste

- ase cinco minutos, ya sabes que la puntualidad no es mi punto fuerte - le dice con su típica sonrisa picara

- no entiendo a los erizos- mirando al suelo y con una sonrisa

- ablando de erizos y el lento de silver …. Es primer día y si llegamos tarde …. Pues no seria raro - sonriendo como siempre

- creo que el que viene es silver no ?

- si es el ,ya era hora me estaba durmiendo sabes

- lo siento chicos pero me quede …. dormido - dijo mientras desvía la mirada

- silver no tienes que mentirnos sabes , ya conocemos tus poderes y lo que tienes que hacer no te preocupes ok te apoyamos hermano ok

- gracias sonic, tu igual tails

- de nada viejo - le lanza su típica sonrisa confiada a su amigo

- bien chicos andando la prepa cierra en diez minutos y nos faltan cinco cuadras para llegar

- ok tails , guíanos maestro

Así esos tres amigos caminaron contando sus típicos chistes el uno al otro como viejos amigos sabían cual era el humor de cada uno, pero de pronto notaron una limosina detenerse a la calle de en enfrente confundidos deciden ver quien es su misterioso pasajero

- oye tails como se llama ese auto - le pregunta a su compañero que con su ingenuidad le causa gracia a sus compañeros

- limosina sonic , y la usan las personas importantes

- ah y por que no tenemos una - dijo con su sonrisa

- por que ….. - pero corto su charla al ver a las pasajeras

- wow sonic, silver ven lo mismo que yo

- es la hija del gobernador no es así tails - le pregunta a su compañero con asombro , asombro que desaparece en unos segundos

- si sonic es ella - confirma el zorro

Silver en ese momento no le aparto la vista en ningún momento esa gatita le cautivo, le asombro ver tanta belleza en una sola persona y un latir en su pecho le hizo sujetárselo con fuerza era como si hubiera visto a un ser divino , un ángel

- ella es hermosa, increíble

- silver creo que te enamoraste de ella … bien echo tienes buen ojo

- sonic dime como controlar mis nervios o voy a caerme

- tranquilo estoy aquí - lo dice mientras sujeta a su amigo del brazo

- mira lo importante es … - le deja de hablar para ver a la compañera de la gata

- sonic , sonic …. SONIC - le grita en la oreja a su consejero

- lo siento pero ve a la amiga ,ella es candente sin duda será mi novia

- ja ojala tuviera tu confianza - le reprocha a su amigo

- no te entiendo derrotas a bravucones de casi dos metros … pero no le hablas a una simple chica - le dice el erizo en tono de burla

- si y dime que les puedo decir , a hola soy silver ,un puercoespín pobre con poderes peligrosos y huérfano pero espero que estés disponible el viernes en la noche

- a no es precisamente el mejor método de conocer gente pero funciona

- gracias sonic ….. Idiota

- cálmate amarguras, ve ellas ya se van. veamos tienen el mismo uniforme que nosotros así que deduzco que van a nuestra prepa

- no enserio genio - le dice a su compañero con mirada de seriedad

- bien ablando de prepa chicos, dos minutos y cierran

- ok tails tu ganas , vamos a la escuela - dice sonic mientras carga su mochila en su hombro

- de acuerdo - le responden sus amigos

En una camioneta a dos calles de ellos

- shadow dime que ese erizo plateado solo se párese al de la foto que tienes en tu cartera

Shadow sin embargo no le respondió se inmuto con tan solo pensar que su hermano menor estaba a tan pocos metros de el era como un sueño, una pesadilla para ser mas concreto

- así que ese es el pequeño silver he no se párese mucho a ti shadow - dijo knukcles a su amigo con cierta seriedad

- el se párese a mi madre y yo a mi padre , increíble que después de tanto tiempo lo vuelvo a ver , a cambiado mucho - hablo con un tono especial casi como nostálgico

- shadow se aparta la chica - interrumpe la murciélago

- sigámosla pero por la otra calle , que no nos vean … no queremos llamar la atención ok

- bien

**Que tal he como les párese la historia lo diré francamente espero que la vean o por lo menos comenten por favor den señal de vida esta historia será tan bueno con forme ustedes comenten y para los que lo pregunten los principales son silver y blaze en el siguiente capitulo harán su gran debut también conforme avance la historia sabrán cosas mas serias de la trama como , ¿ que le paso a tikal y a maria ? **

**¿ por que scourge no a aparecido ? ¿ porque shadow abandono a silver ? Todo esto y mas en el los siguientes capítulos esperen el 3 caballeros modernos y no se distraigan por que , en los próximos capítulos los tres erizos deberán tomar decisiones muy importantes y muy riesgosas esta es mi serie , nuestra serie mis amigos **


	3. cap 3 caballeros modernos

Cap. 3 caballeros modernos

En un lugar lejano a la ciudad ,en una base oculta se escuchan gritos de furia de un ser cruel y despiadado

- ! JET THE HAWK PRESENTE SU HUMANIDAD EN LA OFICINA DEL DOCTOR DE INMEDIATO ¡

En ese momento se pone en marcha el citado jet a toda prisa pues conoce el carácter de su jefe

- me llamo doctor - le dice jadeando pero muy nervioso por las presencias que se encontraban en esa habitación- wave, storm que asen aquí chicos y que diablos pasa

- el doctor pondrá en marcha los preparativos de su plan maestro - le dice a espaldas una voz fría y tétrica que le causo un escalofrío al halcón

- scourge… que demonios pasa aquí - se pone nervioso ante la presencia del erizo mas temible que vio en su vida

- bien jet ya que se tomo la amabilidad de presentarse al trabajo - se pone de pie una figura rellena y con forma de huevo - hora de poner en marcha mi mayor plan y por fin traer el orden a mi imperio y exterminar a todos los malditos fenómenos que pueden ser un peligro para mi futuro paraíso eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra

- y nosotros en que encajamos en su maravilloso sueño genocida - le pregunta jet en nombre de su equipo

- simple , necesito que ustedes los Babylon rouge me consigan la parte final de mi plan maestro ,obviamente tendrán su recompensa ,pero también tendrán la protección de mi imperio

- entonces doctor que necesita que consigamos

- verán conocen al actual presidente del país no es así ?

- si, si es el señor que sale en los comerciales verdad - contesta un albatros enorme que daba signos de poca inteligencia

- si storm es ese señor bien contestado chico, ahora el en que encaja en todo esto - pregunta el mismo halcón

- de momento nada ya que carecemos de la manera de reclutarlo ,por eso necesito que me consigan su motivación

- un chantaje, bien doctor - le contesta una golondrina alta y flaca que le sonríe al oír sus intenciones

- y quien es el objetivo - le pregunta jet interrumpiendo a su compañera

- blaze the cat ,la hija del presidente atacaremos donde mas le duele

- por que nos envía a nosotros y no a el erizo ,estoy seguro que el disfrutaría mas hacer este trabajo

- sencillo mi buen halcón verde ,necesito a este objetivo vivo para que el plan funcione ,y dado los resultados que tuvo el capturar al agente de G.U.N que estuvo investigando las instalaciones de green hill no me arriesgare a comprometer la operación ,bien ya conocen su misión partan de inmediato a la capital la gata se encuentra en una institución de gobierno pero dudo que el padre la deje sola así que lleven a varios hombres para que los entretengan mientras salen con la chica , queda claro

- si doctor - sale de la habitación ,seguido por sus compañeros

Ya solos el erizo y el doctor se ponen a discutir de sus propios planes

- dígame doctor cuando podré entrar yo en acción, matar a espío fue buen ejercicio pero necesito un verdadero reto

- la paciencia es una virtud mi estimado erizo ,necesito que te mantengas al margen todo lo que puedas no olvides todavía te busca y dudo que tarde mucho en encontrarte

- entonces le facilitare encontrarme, odio jugar al escondite

- ya planeas matarlo, creí que tu plan era causarle el mayor sufrimiento mientras vivía para que deseara estar muerto y luego le concederías su deseo

- entonces ayúdeme a completar mi deseo ,dígame ya lo localizo

- así es por eso mismo te cite aquí el hermano se encuentra en la misma institución de la gata ,tenemos suerte así que te sugiero que te dirijas ahí

- no ,voy a seguir su consejo y esperare mi gran momento - dice mientras se dirige a la habitación - y entonces agregare su nombre a mi colección - argumenta para por fin salir de la habitación

Ya estando solo en su oficina el maligno doctor planea con gozo como construir su imperio - si todo el imperio eggman en su mayor plenitud y solo necesito que me traigan a la gata y podré ser el héroe que tanto anhela este mundo sin esperanzas

Retirado de hay ,en el patio de una preparatoria todos disfrutaban de su receso para poder despejar sus mentes y poder desayunar en eso tres amigos se disponían a tomar su desayuno ,bueno al menos dos de ellos

- buenos chicos que creen que vendan en la cafetería - pregunta sonic al resto de sus amigos

- no lo se sonic pero espero que sea algo liguero ,o ustedes de que tienen antojo

- yo en lo personal quiero …

- un chili-dog - interrumpió el pequeño zorro a su amigo dando indicios de adivinar lo pensado por su amigo

- como supiste - dice mientras ríe con una sonrisa típica en el

- es lo único que comes enserio me sorprende que no te enfermes te va hacer daño si no te cuidas

- pero valdría la pena

- silver apóyame quieres amigo …. Silver adonde fue este erizo

- no lo se pero mira tienen chili-dog voy por uno ,no mejor dos - alejándose del lugar sonic abandona a su amigo quien cierra sus ojos y se frota la parte trasera de la cabeza

- necesito mas amigos - fue lo ultimo que dijo para dirigirse tras su amigo azul

Silver por su parte te encontraba buscando a la gata que lo había cautivado con su belleza pensando que podría decirle en eso la ve y suelta un suspiro muy poco habitual en el ,pero su carácter cambio al percatarse de el peligro que se avecinaba a la gata

- blaze …. - dice la compañera de la gata al percatarse del peligro cercano

- lo se amy ,creí que tardarían mínimo asta mañana - suelta un suspiro muy desanimada por adivinar lo que se avecina

En ese momento un grupo de cinco estudiantes formados por la peor sangre de la institución sin que nadie se percatara un erizo y una murciélago observaban lo que estaba por ocurrir a la vez que rouge recordaba viejos tiempos

- parece que se va a armar un problema no te recuerda tus años aquí shadow - le pregunta la murciélago al erizo que sin interés le responde

- no mucho

- por que no - le pregunta su amiga la cual ya conoce su respuesta

- era muy reservado

- eras - con una sonrisa en su rostro pues savia perfectamente que seria su respuesta

- bien es cierto pero concentrémonos en el trabajo y larguémonos antes de que …

- antes de que shadow , shadow - sin obtener respuesta del erizo rouge ve de reojo a su amigo

En eso shadow observa a un erizo plateado el cual se acercaba con sus puños serrados y preparado para defender al par de amigas

- shadow …. A ya veo es tu hermano esta yendo a la multitud o ya veo por que - centrando su mirada en el par de amigas rouge comprendió la motivación del erizo

- si - lo dice entre suspiros de angustia pero disimulados

- se nota que es tu hermano actúa en vez de pensar

- es de familia, pero esta en desventaja

- descuida así como el ser un cabeza dura es de familia quizá el ser un experto en el c.a.c sea genético

- hmp - no quitando la mirada de su hermano el se sienta en una banca cercana para observar que planes tenia su hermano - el siempre fue muy calmado ,pero también odia las injusticias y el ver que se moleste a una mujer

- los criaron bien - tomando asiento a la par de shadow rouge noto la cara distinta de su compañero

- todo gracias a mi madre- en su cara se podía notar un poco de nostalgia por recordar su vida pasada

- y tu padre ?

- falleció antes de que silver naciera -

Comprendiendo la razón de su mirada rouge sostiene el hombro de su amigo - lo siento mucho debió ser duro

- si pero silver y mi madre necesitaban a alguien que se ocuparan de ellos y yo era el mayor así que tuve que ocuparme de todo

- tomaste las responsabilidades de tu padre, no tuviste infancia - le pregunta rouge con cierto tono de pena

- tuve que olvidarla para que silver tuviera la suya y lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo

- y tu madre

- falleció ase años….. no estuve con ella ni con el y era cuando mas me necesitaba

- claro te reclutaron y como fue ….

- si ,mira ya esta actuando el grupo - dice shadow mientras señala a la multitud

- como crees que responda la gata - le comenta rouge la cual noto que shadow le cambio el tema

En sus propios problemas blaze se enfrentaba a los bravucones como era su costumbre de nunca doblegarse ante nadie

- bien señorita hará esto fácil o difícil , solo dénos el dinero y listo no tendrás ningún problema ,siempre y cuando nos des líos y sigas pagando tu protección - le dice el líder del grupo siendo respaldado por todo su grupo

- anda y piérdete amigo, eso es todo lo que tendrás de mi

El chico petulante se le acerca con una carcajada de malicia y grandeza - vamos primor no te hagas la dura ….. Si te portas bien quizas me figue en ti y quien sabe quizás te haga mía

Al concluir de dar su argumento le da un golpe en las posaderas de blaze lo que genera la obvia reacción por parte de la felina que sin pensarlo estampa su mano en el rostro de cínico en forma de bofetada causándole un desequilibrio y derribándolo al final, furioso ordena a sus camaradas que se ocuparan de la felina

- a ellas Ron, Dave, Tadeo, bruno dense un justo llévenlas al techo y disfrútenlas

Cuatro individuos se preparan para abalanzarse sobre el par de amigas

- yo quiero a la gatita ,me encantan así de fieras

- la erizo es mía pronto será navidad y quiero desenvolver mi regalo

El par de amigas se disponían a plantarles la cara pues ellas siempre tenían que arreglar sus asuntos pues nadie jamás había movido un solo dedo para ayudarlas bueno si por amy pero jamás por blaze ….. asta ese día

- Ey ! - les grita un erizo plateado en un tono fuerte y amenazador - déjenlas en paz monta de idiotas !

- métete en tus asuntos pequeño enclenque

- eso ago ,ya se los advertí aléjense de ellas

- bien chico si eso deseas, muchachos ocúpense primero de este erizo muéstrenle a no meterse en asuntos que no le importan

Asombrada por la intervención del erizo amy le susurra a blaze lo que pensaba de la situación - mira blaze ya llego tu caballero, además míralo bien asta es guapo

- ni te ilusiones amy lo mas seguro es que viniera por ti como todos los otros

- no amiga este me da otra vibra este es tu príncipe y mira asta pelea tus batallas

- si….. Tal vez - al terminar su frase blaze se pone seria como era su costumbre ante las adversidades

Mientras tanto silver le plantaba la cara a los cuatro abusivos que sin pensarlo atacaron los cuatro contra el silver pensaba que seria difícil pero con tal de lucirse frente a la gata haría su mejor esfuerzo sin pensarlo se enfrento a los primeros dos que lo atacaron la velocidad de silver lo ayudo bastante pues los esquivo como si nada en un descuido se deshizo de uno con un golpe en su costado ,el segundo lo ataca asestándole un golpe pero lo resistió silver saco de balance a su atacante con un golpe en la nariz y lo termina con otro en la garganta con su mano abierta ,los otros dos al percatarse de las habilidades del erizo atacan juntos silver savia que si lo golpeaban ambos seria todo pero son interrumpidos por la llegada de otro erizo

- necesitas ayuda silver - le pregunta el erizo azul con su tono de burla y sosteniendo un plato desechable con un chili-dog en el

- sonic por que rayos tardaste tanto - le reclama silver a su amigo

- estaba comiendo - dice mientras se termina su almuerzo y se chupa los dedos de lo delicioso que estaba

- si no me sorprende tu siempre piensas con el estomago o con los pies nunca con la cabeza

- para eso tenemos a tails o no, silver descansa yo me encargo ahora - le pide a su amigo mientras se prepara para ocuparse de los agresores de silver asta que este mismo lo detiene

- no sonic esta es mi pelea yo me encargo amigo - le dice mientras le sujeta el hombro de su amigo

Sonic no entendía silver tenia su orgullo pero eso jamás a manejado su vida el savia y reconocía cando necesitaba ayuda ,pero en eso se percata de la presencia de la gata y la erizo que vieron en su llegada a la preparatoria y entonces comprendió por que silver se enfrentaba a esos chicos

- ja,ja,ja , muy bien silver yo te cubro la espalda, a ellos tigre - le insita sonic a su amigo que se percato que su compañero ya había descubierto por que le pidió no intervenir

Cerca de ellos el par de agentes se sorprenden al ver al erizo azul junto a silver

- shadow ese es - le pregunta incrédula a su compañero

- si , pero que demonios esta haciendo… - le responde a rouge con rabia en sus palabras

Volviendo con silver que seguía con sus problemas con los bravucones

- muy bien donde lo dejamos - les habla silver al resto de los abusivos

- no nos tomes por estupidos ¿ quien rayos te crees ?

- por estupidos no, no, jamás los tomaria por estupidos los tomo por idiotas por ser simples marionetas de este cobarde

- marione….. que?

- que ustedes solo le hacen los trabajos a ese idiota, díganme cuando fue la ultima vez que el izo lo mismo por ustedes

Ante ese comentario el por de agresores se detuvieron a pensar ( lo cual se les daba bien pero su inseguridad los bloqueaba pero ahora estaban juntos en esto) ya que nunca su amigo jamás movió un solo dedo por el ambos solo por la mirada al parecer se dictaron su respuesta mutua ante la mirada atónita de todos ambos se colocan de parte de silver

- Ron, Tadeo que demonios están asiendo - grito indignado al principal causante de esa riña la cual no era la primera de ese plantel

- tomando el control de nuestra vida Ricardo - le grita Ron

- si tu nunca te molestaste en ayudarnos pero ahora pagaras todo el daño que as causado

El par de amigos se lanzan una mirada como sin fueran a poner un plan y así fue Ron levanto a sus amigos derrotados por silver y Tadeo con su mano levanto a Ricardo para llevárselo antes de retirarse ron se le acerca a silver el cual se notaba confiado pero sin bajar su guardia

- gracias

Ante el comentario silver sorprendido le responde - no tienes nada que agradecer que harán con el

- lo llevaremos a la dirección no es la primera pelea que causa …. Ni nosotros, vamos a arreglar todo le contaremos todo a la directora y aceptaremos su castigo

- suerte - le dice por ultimo silver antes de darle la mano la cual es aceptada, así ambos se despiden y justo después todos los presentes incluido sonic alabaron la hazaña de silver luego de que todos se retiraran el par de amigas se acercan para entablar conversación con el responsable de ayudarlas silver se pone muy nervioso pues pelear no era ningún problema pero en cambio le entraban los nervios al hablar con chicas y mas aun al pensar que hablaría con la gata que le altera el corazón conociendo a silver, sonic se acerca para presentar a su amigo y ayudarle

- hola mucho gusto soy sonic y este gladiador es silver - les sonríe a la vez que le habla a las amigas en especial a la erizo

- hola soy amy es todo un placer - le responde la erizo devolviéndole el saludo

Tomándole la mano sonic le responde - podría serlo si así lo deseas - concluyendo le besa la mano

- a pues si lo deseas se te puede conceder la oportunidad te párese hoy en la tarde

- me párese perfecto - en ese momento sonic tuvo una brillante idea o almenos eso le paresia - pero que tal si tu amiga nos acompaña

- disculpa ? - le preguntan ambas tras la contestación del erizo

- si pero tu conmigo y tu no se que tal con silver

- he pero que ases - le replica silver a sonic en la oreja algo nervioso por su tono de voz

Amy capto rápidamente la idea de sonic de emparejar a esos dos - me párese perfecto

- disculpa amy quien te a dicho que yo acepto - le dijo blaze con un leve sonrojo

- blaze se lo debemos al erizo además no tenemos nada que hacer en la tarde

- entonces esta decidido en donde le apetece que nos encontremos señorita

- que tal en la plaza de la ciudad

- muy bien entonces es una doble cita señoritas allá las vemos - en ese momento sonic se retiraba pero silver estaba inmóvil así que sonic se lo lleva del brazo cuando se perdieron de vista amy ansiosa voltea a ver a blaze la cual tenia una mirada tétrica asía su amiga

- blaze alégrate tienes una cita - le dice amy nerviosa por la forma de verla de su amiga

- amy si no soporto que mi padre me arregle citas por que lo ases tu ?

- blaze pero esta e tu oportunidad de socializar con alguien que no sea un pretencioso o un niño de papa además te fijaste que el erizo en ningún momento te quito la vista se nota que le gustas

- si quizás pero no dijo ni una palabra asta su amigo tuvo que hablar por el no lo veo muy seguro

- si pero te fijaste bien era muy guapo y se sabe defender dime cuantos chicos con los que as salido tienen esas características

- cierto …. Quizás funcione y además me llama un poco la atención - le dice con un tono dulce en su voz

- si entonces llegando a tu casa tenemos que arreglarnos te pondré tan linda como me sea posible

- pero que aremos para convencer a mi padre

- me olvide de el, espera ¿ no se encuentra en otro viaje de negocios ?

- si pero los guardaespaldas que aremos con ellos

- blaze los problemas de uno en uno

- bien pero ya casi termina el receso así que volvamos al aula

- bien vámonos

Luego de retirarse el par de amigas el erizo y la murciélago discutían lo que acababan de presenciar algo desconcertados

- ese idiota savia que no debieron enviarlo a el

- relájate shadow lo que paso, paso de acuerdo concentrémonos en la gata

- esta bien pero ese también es el problema mi hermano se involucro con el objetivo

- si, no es emocionante por la mirada de la gata y tu hermano creo que van a salir juntos que emoción su primera cita verdad

Shadow no omitió palabra alguna el amaba a su hermano menor y desde lo de su esposa el se convirtió en todo lo que tenia en ese momento sentia que algo saldría mal - volvamos con knukcles - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la salida seguido por rouge

- esta misión se esta poniendo cada vez mas interesante - se dijo a si misma mientras se dirigía a la posición del equidna

**Muy bien se que me tarde un poco ( dos meses ) pero mejor tarde que nunca antes que nada gracias a las personas que an comentado y an sugerido como mejorar mi serie y así mismo lanzo la petición de que comenten o valla anúncienla en otras fanfic de sonic se que es demasiado pedir pero me gustaría que mas gente la viera no por mi si no por el bien de la serie yo la subiré pase lo que pase bien antes de irme **

**A todos aquellos que no lo sepan … que son todos , una persona me ha estado ayudando y asesorando esa persona me inspiro inicialmente para publicar esta serie y sinceramente es la mejor escritora con la que me he topado por favor vean sus historias ella es de las picas que en verdad se responsabiliza de lo que ase **

**Su nombre aquí en fanfiction es kat dark shadow por favor vean su trabajo es inspirador y muy profesional **

**Sin mas que decir los veo en el siguiente capitulo reencuentro bay bay **


End file.
